


greedy

by encoru



Series: the three Bs of advertising [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, really horrible sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun distracts Kyungsoo during a meeting. Kyungsoo gives him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	greedy

Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably in his seat and glances down at his wristwatch as a colleague drones on about their agency’s new campaign. Implementation will start next week starting with a pre-event press conference to get the word around to media and bloggers. They have already gone over this multiple times but repetition never hurts to make sure everyone is on the same page. This is a big account they recently won and no one can afford to fuck up if they want to retain their working relationship with this client as long as possible.

As the project manager, it’s his job to oversee that everything goes well with the campaign. It’s also his job to pay attention to this presentation down to its most minuscule detail in case he misses anything. Truth to be told though, he can’t be bothered to do anything of the latter right now. Not even Junmyeon’s, the account manager, stern warning of “Listen carefully to this one, all of you” accompanied by his signature professional smile (that looked more threatening than friendly, to be honest) a few minutes ago can get him out of his current reverie.

Kyungsoo knows he’s fucked – it hasn’t even been thirty minutes since the meeting started when his eyelids begins to droop. He tries his best to listen, even pinching the skin between his forefinger and his thumb hard to pull himself awake but the attempt is futile. Who could blame him though? The meeting is scheduled at 2 o’clock in the afternoon and his stomach is still full with a day’s worth of carbs, thanks to that extra cup of rice he ate during lunch. It doesn’t help that Zhang CEO’s voice is gentle and soothing. The perfect formula for a quick afternoon nap, if you ask him.

He is in the middle of falling asleep when his phone suddenly vibrates, alerting him back to life. He takes it out from his pocket to see who the offending texter is. It’s Baekhyun.

Ah, Byun Baekhyun. His co-worker and frenemy – for the lack of a better term. That one colleague who always goes against his ideas simply for the sake of riling him up. Baekhyun, the closest thing he has to a best friend next to Chanyeol. He’ll never admit it out loud, especially when Jongdae is around, but he and Baekhyun match surprisingly well. They’re always the first ones to scold Junmyeon about the messiness of his desk. They’re the only people who can never say no to Sehun’s invitation to get bubble tea during their 30-minute coffee break. They're the only ones who can successfully shut Jongdae up (although Baekhyun's method is arguably more problematic - he always tries to outscream him).

There was one time Kyungsoo went straight to a nearby pub after work to unwind. To his surprise, Baekhyun was also there, three empty bottles of craft beer in front of him. Kyungsoo joined him despite himself; the guy looked like he badly needed company. Baekhyun cried his heart out to him and complained about a recent breakup. He consoled him by letting him stay at his apartment where they played League while drunk the whole night. At their fourth victory, Kyungsoo kissed Baekhyun and Baekhyun kissed him back. They haven’t talked about it ever since.

Baekhyun knows what makes him tick and uses it well to his own advantage, much to his annoyance. It’s probably the reason why Baekhyun, who currently sits across from him, has the top two buttons of his shirt undone, knowing what the mere sight of his collarbones can do to some people.

He lets his eyes flit across the exposed flesh when he catches Baekhyun biting his nails while listening to Yixing. This could only mean one thing – he's terribly restless.

  
Kyungsoo  unlocks his phone and pulls up the message.

 

  
**Baekhyunnie**  
2:34 pm  
dokyungieee~ have u had lunch already? 

  
  


 

His eyebrows knit together. Baekhyun has not eaten yet? It’s almost 3 o’clock -

 

 

  
**Kyungsoo ♡**  
2:34 pm  
Yes, why?

 **Baekhyunnie**  
2:35 pm  
nothing~ i was just gonna suggest you can always eat me out if you still haven't had lunch ( ‘ㅅ ‘ )

 

 

Kyungsoo slams his phone on the desk harder than he intends to, causing all eyes in the room to turn to him. He feels his cheeks heat up. Fucking Byun Baekhyun. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Baekhyun’s lips twitch into a smug smile. God, what he wouldn’t give to be able to punch that smile off his face right now. And kiss that tiny mole near his upper lip afterwards. Wait.

”Are you alright, Kyungsoo?” Xiumin, the media relations manager, asks. He seems genuinely concerned.

“I’m fine.” Deep inside, he thanks the high heavens that his voice is not giving away the embarrassment he’s feeling. “I just received a jumpscare message. It was my niece.”

Jongin, the newly hired junior strategist, stops in taking down notes to half-shout and half-whisper to him from the other end of the table. “My nieces do that too!”

Kyungsoo gives him a curt nod. On his left, he can feel Junmyeon shooting him death glares. Kyungsoo ignores him and signals for the meeting to continue.

Two minutes later, his phone vibrates again. He tucks his phone under the table, making sure it is hidden from prying eyes before pulling up his new messages. He glances at Baekhyun. He’s still biting his nails.

 

 **Baekhyunnie**  
2:38 pm  
i’m so bored lol

2:38 pm  
aren’t u?

2:38 pm  
there are better things we could be doing rn ;(

2:39 pm  
like me rubbing my face against ur crotch as u finish ur analytics report ;(((((

2:39 pm  
OR alternatively me riding ur dick to the journey of success...

 

 

Kyungsoo feels like his cheeks are overheating now. He can only wish he doesn’t look like an embarrassed tomato. To make matters worse, he feels a surge of pleasure shoot down his southern regions. No, no, no. He’s not getting turned on with Byun Baekhyun’s stupid ass text messages in the middle of a meeting.

He looks up to see Baekhyun staring at him with a visible glint in his eyes. He’s no longer biting his nails.

He shoots Baekhyun the most terrifying glare that he could muster. Baekhyun only grins at him, the little fucker.

He ignores him and concentrates on the meeting instead. This is not time to be fooling around, especially now that it’s Jongdae’s turn to speak. Jongdae is going over the promo mechanics for this campaign when he feels something nudge his thigh.

Peeking under the table, he sees Baekhyun’s socked foot try to play footsie with him.

He glances briefly at the latter. Baekhyun's chin is resting on his palm as he (pretends to) listens intently on whatever Jongdae is talking about.

Kyungsoo takes out his phone and drafts a short reply.

  
**Kyungsoo ♡**

2:45 pm  
I swear to God, if you don’t stop right now Byun Baekhyun…  
We’re in a meeting.

  
**Baekhyunnie**

2:46 pm  
Ok captain obvious  
finish your sentence! what if I don’t want to stop?? what would you do?? ( ´ ∧` )

 

Kyungsoo puts his phone back in his pocket, determined to ignore Baekhyun for the rest of the meeting. Jongdae is now talking about the website launch of the campaign, which is also due next week. He’s about to ask him regarding their scheduled posting on social media when he feels Baekhyun’s foot on his thigh again, this time traveling up north until it stops short near his crotch.  
Kyungsoo tries his best not to visibly squirm on his seat while he pries Baekyun’s foot away from his lap.

  
“When are you going to send the invites to media and bloggers, Xiumin?” Jongdae asks. Xiumin glances at Baekhyun.”I’ll start emailing them once Baekhyun is done with his work.”  
Turning to Baekhyun, Jongdae asks, “When are you going to be done?” He checks his planner. “The latest should be Friday.”

Baekhyun grins at Jongdae. “I’m already done with the press release. Just waiting for the client’s approval then it’s good to go. I’ll follow up with them again.” Under the table, Baekhyun presses his foot down on Kyungsoo’s crotch, causing the other to jolt.

Jongdae catches this and gives him a quizzical look. “Is everything alright, Kyungsoo?”

“I-I’m alright,” he checks the timetable on his laptop, “I mean yes, everything is alright. We’re right on schedule, so far. Xiumin should be sending out press invites this week,” A glare directed to Baekhyun, “just waiting for the client’s approval of the PR. Website should be up by Wednesday, 9 AM KST. Before then, postings should be done on the client’s social media accounts for the teasers. Friday, we do the press conference. Is there anything else I’m missing?”

At that, Kyungsoo feels his phone vibrate once more. Everyone in the room simply shakes their heads.

Sehun proceeds to discuss their digital strategy for the campaign following next week’s events. He takes this chance to check his phone. He reminds himself he vowed to stop humoring Baekhyun just a while ago.

 

**Baekhyunnie**

3:08 pm  
you are missing something

**Kyungsoo ♡**

3:08 pm  
What?

  
**Baekhyunnie**

3:09 pm  
My dick (ꈍ ◡ ꈍ)

 

 

Kyungsoo suddenly catches himself in a coughing fit when he takes a sip of his coffee while reading the last message. Yixing pats his back in sympathy. Out of his vision, Baekhyun subtly covers his smile with his hand.

Once he’s done, Kyungsoo straightens up in his seat and loosens his tie. Since when did his shirt feel this suffocating? Fuck office dress codes. But more so, fuck Byun Baekhyun.

He starts writing a reply when Jongdae leans in to whisper to him, “You know, you really shouldn’t sext with your girlfriend when you’re at work.”

Kyungsoo stares at Jongdae incredulously as if the latter just accused him of doing the most shameless act he could ever think of. Well, he’s not exactly wrong.

“I am not sexting my girlfriend,” he hisses.

“Whatever you say. It’s just that your ears have been red since you started looking at your phone.” Jongdae grins at him knowingly. “No judgement, though. I understand the thrill.” Jongdae winks at him.

He suddenly wants the ground to swallow him whole.

Fuck it, he knows two could play this game.

He leans back in his chair and stares at Baekhyun until the other notices him. He rolls his sleeves, revealing toned forearms, eyes remaining fixated on Baekhyun the whole time he does so. Something flashes in Baekhyun’s eyes – a mixture of desire and curiosity. His phone vibrates at the same time that Baekhyun finishes typing on his phone.

  
**Baekhyunnie**

3:17  
what are you doing after this meeting, dokyungie? still have work or u gonna head home straight?

**Kyungsoo ♡**

3:18 pm  
I’m gonna choke you, that’s what.

**Baekhyunnie**

3:18 pm  
(((゜д゜;)))) (((゜д゜;)))) (((゜д゜;)))) (((゜д゜;)))) (((゜д゜;)))) (((゜д゜;))))

3:18 pm  
kinky ;))))))))

  
3:20 pm  
well i was just gonna suggest if u have nothing else 2 do after work  
maybe u could jus do me instead, hm??

 

 

Kyungsoo prevents himself from letting out a groan. Junmyeon is busy talking about their client but his mind is focusing on somewhere else. Trust Baekhyun to completely throw him off track when he wants to. Now, he really wants to choke him after this meeting. Preferably with his dick.

  
Kyungsoo types out a reply one last time before he turns off his phone and places it back on his pocket. Baekhyun’s phone vibrates in front of him.

 

**Kyungsoo ♡**

3:25 pm  
Meet me in my office after this.

  
The delight in Baekhyun’s face as he gapes at his phone is hard to miss.

 

 

If there’s anything that Kyungsoo’s thankful for at his current job, it’s his office. It’s nothing fancy – just a small 6x6 office room – but at least he has a space he gets to call his own. It helps him stay focused on his work, secluded from the chaos that is usually rampant on the cubicles outside. Additionally, it helps him settle important private matters, with private matters being able to suck Baekhyun off in the guise of a closed-door meeting between the project manager and the senior content writer.

Today is another one of those spontaneous closed-door meetings.

Kyungsoo brisk-walks to his office once the meeting is adjourned, secretly hoping he doesn’t appear too eager get out of that meeting room as soon as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Baekhyun whizz past him. He’s not backing out on him, is he?

Jongdae catches up on him, with Jongin following closely behind. “Yo, yo, yo! Too excited to go home to your girlfriend, huh~” Jongdae grins mischievously.

“I told you, it’s not like that,” he deadpans. “I’m not yet going home. I still have some files to sort.”

“Pfft, excuses. Don’t go overtime jerking off in the office!” Jongdae calls after him as he and Jongin turn to a different aisle.

Kyungsoo would have laughed at Jongin’s horrified expression if he’s not so turned on right now.

 

 

 

The first thing Kyungsoo does when he gets into his office is close off the blinds. They’re in the 17th floor of the building so there’s very little chance he’d get caught fucking his co-worker by the window but being extra cautious doesn’t hurt. The second thing he does is arrange the stuff on his table, making sure the center is clear. The third thing he does is pace around the room and tap his foot impatiently as he waits for Baekhyun to show up.

Ten minutes later and finally, a knock on his door. Baekhyun steps inside.

“What took you so long?!” He hisses, pushing Baekhyun until his back presses flat on the wall, caging him in.

Baekhyun doesn’t get the chance to answer, though, as Kyungsoo grabs his neck and yanks him into a hungry kiss. Kyungsoo explores his mouth as if he hasn’t done this in _years_ , and Baekhyun responds just as much, loving the way his lips catches Kyungsoo’s plump ones on every move of the mouth.

He doesn’t know exactly when this started, this game of tug-of-war that they currently have. Baekhyun pushing and pulling Kyungsoo until he is completely worked up, reaching beyond his limit. Baekhyun does it until Kyungsoo is forced to chase him down, until he has no choice but to give in to his trap. Kyungsoo has never been particularly vocal with anything that involves Baekhyun outside of work, and he’s thankful Baekhyun would rather coax out his feelings through heated touches and deep kisses than ask him directly about it.

They break off to catch their breaths. Kyungsoo repeats his question in a calmer tone this time, forehead bumping into Baekhyun as he watches the other breathe.

He starts planting kisses all over Baekhyun’s face, punctuating Baekhyun’s answer with a kiss. “I just-“ He gives him a peck on the lips, “went to pee”, he kisses his upper lip mole, “and to get”, he kisses his neck, “these from the car.”

Kyungsoo stops to see Baekhyun holding up a bunch of condoms. A lazy grin graces his face.

“Don’t underestimate my resourcefulness, Do Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows at him as he puts the condoms in Kyungsoo’s back pocket, cupping his ass as he does so.

Kyungsoo starts to unbutton Baekhyun’s shirt haphazardly. He sucks on the juncture between his neck and his shoulder while running his hands all over the exposed flesh, feeling up the expanse of toned and smooth muscles on the other’s stomach. Baekhyun shivers at his touch.

He works on unbuckling Baekhyun’s belt next until he gets his pants undone. He shoves his hand down his boxers, grabbing the other’s cock. “You really couldn’t wait until we were done with the meeting, you fucking tease,” He scoffs.

“You know I like seeing you suffer,” Baekhyun breaks out in a grin but gasps loudly when Kyungsoo suddenly starts moving the hand on his cock.

“And you know I like fucking you,” Kyungsoo answers, rubbing the head teasingly. He feels Baekhyun twitch on his hand. He envelopes Baekhyun’s lips with his again, nibbling his bottom lip. He moves on to kissing his jaw, then his ear. He licks a stripe inside the shell of his ear. “You deserve to be punished.”

“Then, how are you going to punish me, huh?” Baekhyun asks breathlessly.

Kyungsoo chuckles lowly before he whispers, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t remember a single word from that meeting.”

Baekhyun let outs a laugh, but visibly gulps when Kyungsoo looks at him to see his reaction. Baekhyun’s eyes are brimming with nothing but pure lust and desire, tinged with a hint of challenge. It’s the look that makes him seem like he wants to fuck Kyungsoo dry yet somehow he’s holding back, waiting to see for himself on how much more he can push Kyungsoo to the edge, to see what else Kyungsoo can do.

Kyungsoo lives for this. He lives for this look on Baekhyun, soft locks messed up, bangs falling over his lust-ridden eyes. Pale skin tinged red, bruises slowly forming on where he marked him. Toned chest heaving every time he touches him, erratic breathing matching the loud pounding of Kyungsoo’s heart. Gaze so intense it pierces right through him. He revels in the fact that in this moment, that gaze is directed to no one else but him.

He lives for the rare times he got the loud and flirty Byun Baekhyun completely under his spell.

  
(Little does he know, he always captivates Baekhyun.)

  
Baekhyun pushes him off, walking backwards into the room until the back of his knees hit the office leather chair, causing him to sit down. His eyes never leave Kyungsoo until Kyungsoo starts kissing his neck again, mouth traveling down his torso. A loud gasp escapes his lips when Kyungsoo suddenly yanks down both of his pants and boxer briefs until they’re pooling on his ankles.

Kyungsoo noses Baekhyun’s inner thigh, lapping the soft flesh. He takes Baekhyun’s hard cock in his hand, gives it a few strokes and kisses the head before he fully takes it in his mouth.

He looks up to see Baekhyun’s reaction while he blows him, not daring to break eye contact. Baekhyun is looking at him but not quite; he can barely keep his eyes open as he throws his head back in pleasure whenever Kyungsoo’s plush lips wrap around his cock.

Kyungsoo drags his tongue from the base of Baekhyun’s cock up to his shaft. He swirls his tongue around the tip, earning himself a loud sob from Baekhyun. When Baekhyun looks down at him again, a thin string of saliva dangles from his mouth to the his cock.

Baekhyun starts bucking up in his mouth, a loud pop resounding in the room every time Baekhyun’s cock leaves his mouth and back again. Baekhyun grabs at his short hair, keeping him close. He grips Baekhyun’s hips to keep him in place.

“Fuck Kyungsoo, you’re so good-“

He licks a wet stripe on the underside of Baekhyun’s shaft, never missing the way the other's legs tremble in his touch. He continues to lick the tip, lapping the leaking precome out of Baekhyun’s cock.

The heat is building too fast and Baekhyun has to bite his hand to keep himself from moaning out loud.

A few more tugs and a particularly hard suck on the shaft and Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun’s cock twitch in his mouth.

“Kyungsoo-“ Baekhyun cries, “I’m fucking c-close,”

Kyungsoo continues to suck his cock, one hand leaving his hips to massage his balls, aggravating the building pressure.

“Kyungsoo, ahhhhh-“

Before Baekhyun could come in his mouth, Kyungsoo takes off his lips from Baekhyun’s cock with a resounding pop and grips the base firmly, forming a makeshift cockring with his hand. His grip is strong enough to cut off Baekhyun’s impending orgasm, the tip of the latter's cock going completely red while his entire length remains stiff and hard in Kyungsoo’s hand.

Baekhyun looks down at him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. A look of confusion washes over his face, which soon morphs into irritation and finally, desperation.

“Let me come,” Baekhyun chokes out a sob.

“No." Kyungsoo deadpans.

Baekhyun tries to pry his hand away but he only tightens his grip. His other hand returns on Baekhyun’s hip to hold him down. He wraps his lips around Baekhyun’s cock again, this time enduring his gag reflex as he sucks Baekhyun to the hilt.

Baekhyun visibly writhes in his seat, pupils dilating every time his cock hits the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. The heat in his groin is unbearable, the pleasure coursing through his veins is enough to send him tremors. He tries to shift, tries to take Kyungsoo’s hand away from his cock but Kyungsoo’s hold on him is strong and firm, keeping him under control as he makes him fuck his mouth. He really needs to come.

Baekhyun tries to grab purchase of Kyungsoo’s short hair instead, accidentally causing him to suck his cock deeper, making him gag. Kyungsoo removes his mouth from his cock but his hand remains on his erection.

“Fuck you Kyungsoo, let me come-“ Baekhyun hisses.

Kyungsoo grabs him Baekhyun by the hair and pulls him into another kiss. Baekhyun can taste himself on Kyungsoo but he pays it no mind when Kyungsoo’s tongue is back to exploring his mouth, licking the back of his teeth. He wraps his hands around Kyungsoo’s neck before he sucks Kyungsoo’s tongue, earning himself a guttural moan when he bites down hard on Kyungsoo’s thick bottom lip.

Now that he’s sure the threat of Baekhyun’s orgasm is gone, Kyungsoo takes his hand away from the base. Baekhyun’s lips are on him again, kissing anywhere his lips land. Soon, Baekhyun is mapping out the moles on his neck with his tongue, all while undressing him.

He gets up to wriggle out of his clothes when Baekhyun grabs him by the ass to pull him close. Baekhyun moves to take his cock in his mouth when Kyungsoo pulls him up and pushes him roughly against the table, face pressed flat on the surface, ass perked in the air.

Behind him, Baekhyun hears the sound of a packet tearing as Kyungsoo puts the condom on himself. There follows the sound of a drawer being opened, a bottle cap popping and soon, he feels a cold, gel-like liquid generously poured over his ass.

“Hurry up, grandpa,” Baekhyun mocks. His erection is sitting against his belly, neglected. He badly wants to touch himself.

“This grandpa is about to fuck you hard right now, so shut up Byun,” Kyungsoo retorts.

Baekhyun chuckles. “Gross, just what kinda kink are you into – ahhhh!”

Kyungsoo inserts a finger into his lubed hole without warning, quickly moving to push it in and out. He adds a second finger, scissoring Baekhyun open.

Baekhyun bites his hand when Kyungsoo adds a third finger, his moans coming out muffled. Baekhyun’s cry is nothing but shameless when Kyungsoo crooks his fingers the right away and hits the _spot_.

He continues the motion, repeatedly hitting Baekhyun’s prostate perfectly until the latter is bucking into his fingers, his forgotten cock leaking again with precome.

“What if I make you come like this? Make you come with my fingers alone,” He whispers in Baekhyun's ear.

“N-no,” Baekhyun chokes out, “This c-can’t..do. Need something bigger. Need you.”

Kyungsoo inserts a fourth finger, feeling Baekhyun’s walls constrict around his hand.

“What do you need?” He asks as he presses kisses on Baekhyun’s back before tracing down his spine with his tongue. Baekhyun sobs at the searing heat on his back. Every inch of skin that Kyungsoo’s tongue came in contact with feels like it’s on fire.

“I-“ He cries, “N-need your cock. I need you in me, Kyungsoo.”

This seems to be the trigger as Kyungsoo takes out all of his four fingers from Baekhyun to pour the rest of the lube on his cock, slicking himself up. He gives his erection a few tugs, and Baekhyun’s knees shake at the thought of Kyungsoo finally entering him.

Kyungsoo slowly pushes in, bottoming out while he lets Baekhyun adjust to his girth. Baekhyun just had his ass fingered opened by Kyungsoo a few moments ago, but nothing still compares to the feel of Kyungsoo’s thick cock inside him, his girth expanding his walls.

He moans loudly in his fist when Kyungsoo gives a deep thrust, jerking him forward on the table.

Kyungsoo steadily picks up his pace, grinding on Baekhyun while the other moans out his name.

“Hey,” Baekhyun cranes his neck to look at him, “Is this all you can do? You fucking ahjussi,” He has the audacity to chuckle. “You fuck like a bitch.”

This lights another fire in Kyungsoo, a wave of electricy shooting straight to his gut. He presses Baekhyun’s head harder on the table and grips his waist, increasing his pace as he begins to pound into Baekhyun relentlessly.

Baekhyun cries out in return, the moans previously muffled by his fist becoming louder and louder.

"Who fucks like a bitch again?" He groans.

Baekhyun moans his name louder, a mixture of garbled "You fuck like an ahjussi" and "fuck me harder, Kyungsoo" echoing inside the four corners of his tiny office. He thrusts deeper, his mind zeroing on nothing else but  _Byun Baekhyun_ and on how beautiful he is, bent over his table like this, moaning his name shamelessly, taking his cock as if he's always meant for it.

He wants Baekhyun all to himself.

“I’m so fucking close,” Baekhyun goes to touch himself, but Kyungsoo swats his hand away, replacing it with his own as his grip on the base of Baekhyun’s cock returns.

Baekhyun cries out _for real_ this time, hot tears trickling down his cheeks and mixing with his drool on the table as Kyungsoo fucks him senseless while preventing him from coming at the same time. His cock is still sensitive from being denied of its orgasm earlier and now that Kyungsoo is repeating it, he suddenly feels swollen and full as fuck.

“You’re only gonna come once I tell you to,” Kyungsoo hisses. “Don’t forget what you did to me today. You deserve to be punished.”

Kyungsoo pounds into him harder, gripping his waist bruisingly as he tries to keep him upright.

Baekhyun feels _so good_ , so good and so full with Kyungsoo’s cock repeatedly hitting his prostate. He grips the end of the table, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from further moaning out loud. The lewd sounds of skin slapping on skin are already enough.

Kyungsoo buries his face in Baekhyun’s neck and noses the area as he tries his best to keep his moans and grunts to a minimum. As Kyungsoo grunts directly to his ear, Baekhyun feels another spark of arousal shoot down to his gut. He’s fucking close, but he figures Kyungsoo is not any better. His breathing is becoming erratic, his thrusts becoming less steady.

“Come for me,” Baekhyun breathes out. “Come for me, Kyungsoo.”

A deep thrust and Kyungsoo is coming. Baekhyun shivers at the feel of Kyungsoo’s throbbing cock shooting his load inside him. He almost shouts when Kyungsoo abruptly lets go of his cock, all the pent-up pressure finally freed as he shoots out white spurts of cum on the floor. Kyungsoo’s hand returns on his cock to stroke him, milking him dry of his orgasm.

Baekhyun's knees almost give up when the high of his climax fades, spent cock hanging limply between his legs. Kyungsoo grips him gently by the waist to keep him steady. He cringes at the squelch when Kyungsoo pulls out of him.

Kyungsoo grabs a few tissues from his desk and wipes Baekhyun's ass clean. He’s apologetic in his touches, pressing kisses on Baekhyun's back every now and then as he wipes his drying cum on Baekhyun’s body.

Baekhyun turns around and kisses him. Kyungsoo kisses him back, soft and gentle this time, smiling into the kiss. He loves this as much as the rough sex they regularly have. The times when Kyungsoo feels warm, lips pulled into a heart-shaped smile, eyes looking at Baekhyun as if they're carefree lovers who have all the time in the world.

“Was I too rough?” Kyungsoo asks, eyebrows furrowed in pure concern.

Baekhyun laughs at him. “No, you were amazing.” He gives him a small peck on the cheek. “I was a naughty boy today, wasn’t I? You said it yourself. I deserve to be ‘punished.’”

Kyungsoo lightly punches him on the shoulder as he continues to laugh. He pulls him into a warm hug and Kyungsoo buries his face onto his neck again. “Let’s go to my place. We need to properly clean up.”

Baekhyun draws circles at Kyungsoo’s nape and smiles. “Yes, let’s go. I feel so gross right now. Shower, computer games, and then more sex after.”

Kyungsoo leans back and rolls his eyes at him. Baekhyun laughs and takes his hand as they gather their clothing on the floor.  

 

 

The actual promotional event turns out to be a huge success. Everyone in the marketing department are all smiles, giving each other a rewarding pat on the back as their client repeatedly applauds their good work.

Junmyeon is obviously high in happiness when he announces, "Everyone, let's drink after this! The tab is on me!"

Xiumin screams in joy and pumps his fist in the air. Jongdae screams louder. He's never the type to back down.

Kyungsoo only smiles at one corner of the room while everyone huddles around Junmyeon. They're like children being treated to free candies but he couldn't blame them, everyone loves free drinks.

Beside him, Chanyeol is busy reading something on his phone. "Hey, Kyungsoo. There's this new Italian restaurant at 32nd street. It says they're open from 7 pm - 4 am. Want to check it out after the drinking session? I'm craving for pasta."

He is about to answer when his phone vibrates. "Hold on a minute."

 

**Baekhyunnie**

9:00 pm

have i already told u how good ur ass looks in those pants?

 

Kyungsoo looks up and sees Baekhyun arguing with Jongdae over something. Between them, Sehun is whining while trying to break them off while Xiumin just laughs from the side. They catch each other's eyes. Baekhyun winks at him.

"Are you game?" Chanyeol asks, pulling him out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol," he answers, never breaking eye contact with Baekhyun. "I'm afraid I've got something else to do tonight."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a huge sucker for baeksoo office!aus especially after seeing [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CjDv9cPUoAA0jOl.jpg)
> 
> i came across this twt convo that talked about baeksoo sexting. i've never seen any baeksoo sexting fic before (?) so i figured why not try to write it myself? note the operative word: try.
> 
> this is my first fic and i hadn't written anything fictional in YEARS so i'm sorry for inconsistencies, etc. this also unbeta-ed.  
> that said, comments will be greatly appreciated!!  
> thank you and i hope you enjoyed~


End file.
